Geist
The Geist are a type of ghost used by Pyris , and are a custom race. These spirits are manipulated by dark arts such as Necromancy to gain certain combat advantages, to instill loyalty, and to endure eternal suffering. A Short History Pyris, a curious Mahajrrat, was delving into necromancy to better his undead minions in which he already owned. Pyris himself found use in all undead, whether it was the exceptional skills of wights, the screams of Wraiths, or the stealth of Shades.One undead in which he never used, however, were Ghosts. he found them weak, and easily thwarted. The only ghosts in which he found powerful enough for him to have interest in were too powerful to make, and would take to much resource to capture. The Mahjarrat continued with his projects, being pleased by his ability to fuse minor amounts of shadow realm energy into wights, and to better the magical energy of wraiths; but Pyris did not find it sadisfying. he came to the conclusion that if he really wanted his allies to bask in silent awe, he'd have to do the impossible. The shapeshifter then had a stroke of genius. he'd get the most useless undead, ghosts, and turn them into something devistating. By doing that, he thought he'd surly show his skill with Necromancy. From there, he made the known types of Geist. Known Giest Basic Geist The first type of Geist made was a simple adaptation of a Ghost. it's powers were very basic; and very similar to a ghost's. by twisting the soul of a deceased, Pyris gave this type of Geist the ability to become solid temperarily and enter the shadow realm like normal ghosts, and also channel their spiritual energy to use basic forms of telekenises. Depending on what the Geist was in life may determine it's appearence, or special attributes. Flame Geist Pyris, especially attached to the element of fire, decided to further adapt his sucessful Geist into something more devistating. by infusing the spirit with the power of the fire alter, and with a hint of divine energy, the species of Flame Geist were born. besides being covered in intense flames that can cause fatal burns when dealing meele attacks, they can also use Pyromancy and all of the abilities of a normal Geist (except access to the shadow realm. Their bright nature makes it hard to freely access that realm). Storm Geist Having recently invented Plasmamancy, Pyris started to infuse steam and firemagic into Geists. These Geist now can take energies (such as pure magical energy, divine energy, or lightningbolts), and discharge them out of their spiritual essence, causing shockwaves of destruction Hunter Geist Geist, like Liches, must have their essence bound to an item (for further Explination, see Abilities). These Geists were warriors in their lifetime, and have been bound to weapons. Now, unless their steely blades are destroyed, are unstopable forces. Lantern Geist These Geist are just basic Geist. This tribe, however, are all attached to Lanterns all around Gielinor. Abilities and Accepted Lore *Geists cannot be banished to the underworld until their bound item is destroyed. If they are hit without this item being destroyed, they'll just get temperarily weakened. Their item, however, will most likely be obvious. It isn't every day that a spirit has a a floating ring in it's torso. *Geists have Telekenisis, though they cannot mentally move anything that lives, anything enchanted, or anything touching a living thing. Plants, however, do not count as living things in this case. *Geists have chains attached to them, that either hang loosely on them, or tie them to their bound item. This is because the Humans who became Geist were all slaves before hand. *A Geist's chain is not metal, but instead, is a solidified part of teir soul. breaking the chain would weaken a Giest. *If the chain that attaches a Giest to it's Phylactery is broken, the Geist is no longer in service to Pyris. They must, however, stay by their Phylactery to guard it. *There are some Rouge Geist, that Pyris has deemed failures, that roam around Gielinor. this leaves room for roleplayers to roleplay them freely. *Giest under the control of Pyris are Zarosian. When Pyris is not Controling them, or is too far away to Control them, they attempt to conspire against their master. they'll often Ally themselves with Zamorakians, Saradominists, and Vampyres (the things Pyris hates the most). *Geist can't talk. *Geist Physically can't make any gesture to show others how to break their bond, nor can they break another Geist's bond to the other's Phylactery. *If a Geist senses it's bond being broken, it'll desperately attempt to stop it sub-conciously. Big no-no's *A Geist, naturally, would never attack Pyris unless it was freed (like rogue Geists). *Geist would never be Zarosian unless it were under the orders of Pyris. *Geist despise their master, due to the pain they had to endure to become Geist Trivia *Inspiration for the Geist came from 'Magic the gathering:inistrad expasion' and 'M T G: Avacyn Restored'. Both series' of cards hosted quite a handful of Geist creatures. Category:Races Category:Spirit Category:Undead Category:Custom Content